PePena
PePena is a veteran comic maker, though somewhat lesser known these days. He had two comic series, PePena's Comics and Dummy Exterminators Inc. However, his greatest work is probably A Fracture in Time, despite the fact that it was not completed.. He joined the Three Kakamas (a continuity between Lavaside Rahi, Superkid11, and Varaka) thereby making it the Four Kakamas. He also did some of the sound for Dark709's second movie. He is currently inactive, though his signature says he could perhaps return. Character Information BZ-Guard Before he was a comic maker, PePena was a BZ-Guard general and leader of the elite commando team called the A-Squadron. Little is known of what came before that, other than the fact that Hapori Tohu was his mentor, and that he was one of the first Matoran to volunteer to be a BZ-Guard. He was once friends with Naniko, and when he tried to assassinate Hapori Tohu, it was PePena who stopped him. As a reward, Hapori Tohu let him retire to the western Comic Land and become a comic maker. Comic Maker Though PePena's new job was meant to be relaxing, he was constantly surrounded by stupid or annoying characters. Sometimes he is seen transforming into his Toa form and back--in this form, he wears a Kakama Nuva and has blue Nuva armor. When Bormatu killed Hapori Tohu, PePena was devastated. He often came back to BZ-Metru to visit his former mentor's memorial. Comic Series PePena's Comics On November 25, 2004, PePena posted Peter's Pay Past Cool Comics--at that time, his character name was Peter, and his display name Pete The Penguin. These comics were blurry JPEGs with blank backgrounds, but he still gained popularity. Wise One was a PGS in these, as well as in all future comics by PePena. On May 29, 2005, he started a new topic, PePena's Comics Version 2.0. Though some comics were still in JPEG format, they were a great deal better. They recieved positive replies, though the topic died a few months later before reaching a full page. His third try at comics was Dummy Exterminators Inc., in which he and Wise One run a company that exterminates "dummies," or extremely stupid characters. These were probably his most popular comics, exeeding PePena's own expectations. Superkid11 later became a PGS. Movies The Mask of Electricity This was originally released as a combination of comics and animated GIFs. However, it was later redone and "Flashified" with music, although never finished. A Fracture in Time Since The Mask of Electricity was not working out, PePena decided to drop it and try something else. A Fracture in Time was entirely animated in Flash, without any GIF files. Unfortunately, only one part was released, and afterward PePena became inactive. Other Appearances Lavaside Rahi's Comics When LR went to the Comic Land in his movie, PePena was one of the comic makers he met up with, though in his Toa form the entire time. Dark709's Comics PePena guest starred in season three of Dark709's Comics, where he was crushed when Arnold Kanohiwrangler appeared out of thin air. ]] He also appeared in Origin of Malice Borg, where he rejoined the BZ-Guard to fight the ninjas. Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters Category:Comic Veterans